Naley Season 8
by riversonng
Summary: My take on the rest of season 8 for Naley. What if something comes and complicates her labour? With some Brulian and other Tree Hill characters. Don't forget to review! :D COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Alright peeps, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but anyway, I thought two stories at once aren't that bad? Alright so this is my take on the rest of season 8 for Naley with some Brulian and some Quinn and Clay with Jamie and all your other Tree Hill characters... Except Lucas and Peyton who probably maybe never will come back to One Tree Hill! :'( Maybe they'll be back in my story! This will be a multi-chapter story and will be finished eventually. I still don't know how long, it will all depend on how many reviews I get... Maybe I'll leave it a one shot... All depends on the amount of reviews I get for this chapter. :) I did some research for everything happening but if I'm wrong, don't bite just tell me...**

Summary: My take on the rest of season 8 for Naley. What something comes and complicates her labour? With some Brulian and other Tree Hill characters. 

_

Chapter 1: Fighting for Hope

Haley had been rushed to the hospital and they had called Nathan who was on his way. She was currently lying down in a hospital bed having a little nap. Quinn sat by her side reading a magazine when she heard the door from Haley's hospital room open. She smiled at Jamie and told him to be quiet while his mom was sleeping.

She picked him up and whispered in his ear "You excited to be a big brother?" Jamie nodded and asked "Will mama be okay?" Quinn gave him a reassuring smile and answered "Everything should be just fine"  
A couple minutes later, the door opened again and Nathan walked in. He smiled at Quinn who replied the smile and got up putting Jamie down "Come on Jamie are you hungry? How about we leave your parents alone?" Jamie nodded and waved good-bye to his dad and kissed his mom on the cheek.

Nathan sat by Haley waiting for her to wake up. Not too long after, Excruciating pain caused Haley to wake up and clench her stomach. Nathan went by her and smoothly caressed her forehead.

Instants later, the pain had vanished but Haley hadn't gone back to sleep. Instead, she smiled at Nathan and he asked her "Do you need anything?" she nodded no and replied "I just need you by my side" Nathan smiled and kissed her gently on the lips and took his seat next to the bed.

...-,-...…-,-...

Meanwhile at Brulian's house

"She's having her baby" exclaimed Julian. "Haley?" Brooke asked. Julian nodded No and said "Chloe" Brooke smiled and ran to get her purse but just before exiting, she gave Julian a quick peck on the lips and whispered "Were going to be parents"

Once all set in the car, they made their way to the hospital. Half way there, Brooke's phone rang. She looked at caller ID and saw it said Nathan. She answered it and Nathan told her that Haley had gone into labour.

When they got at the hospital, they went to the receptionist and asked for Chloe's room. The lady looked in her files and said "If you could just wait here, the doctor taking care of her will be with you in just a few instants" Brooke nodded and took Julian's hand leading him to the nearest chairs. The wait wasn't too long. A doctor soon came to see them and asked "Are you the Bakker's, Chloe's baby's adoptive parents?" Brooke nodded and said "Yes, I'm going to be a mom, were going to be parents" The doctor smiled at them and told them to follow her. He left them in a glass room showing Chloe's room.

"I'm Dr. Farmer, I'll be the one delivering her" Brooke nodded while Julian asked "Is everything okay with her?" Dr. Farmer nodded and replied with a warm smile "Yes, she is fully dilated and we are preparing her to give birth" the two nodded and the doctor walked out leaving the two alone. "Were going to be parents" Julian told his wife. Brooke smiled but it vanished immediately when a though came to her mind.

"What is it?" Brooke looked at him and said. "What if she changes her mind, what if when she sees the baby, she's gonna want to keep it?" Julian took her in his arms and whispered in her ears "She said it herself; she's too young to have a baby. And if she does want to keep it, then we'll find someone else. I promise you, we'll have our child" Brooke smiled at him. He always knew how to comfort her.

...-,-...…-,-...

"Alright Mrs. Scott, I just want to see how dilated you are" The nurse told her. Haley nodded and Nathan was right by her side. "Looks like your fully dilated, we should now process to prepare you for birth"

Once Haley was fully prepared; Nathan holding her hand tightly. "Alright Haley, when next contraction hits, I want you to start pushing" A few minutes later, Haley's contraction hit and she started pushing. She clung to Nathan's hand so tight it was turning blue.

About an hour later, Haley was still pushing but was becoming more and more tired. "Alright Haley, I need you to give this last push your all. Just one last push and your baby's going to be here" Haley pushed as hard as she could and instants later, her screams were covered with a soft baby's crying. "Congratulation, it's a girl" Haley smiled and lay down on her pillow. They took the little baby girl and washed her before passing her to her father. They were all happy until a nurse exclaimed "doctor she's losing too much blood"

"Doctor her pressure is going down" another one said. "Doctor, he needs to leave" a nurse said as she took the baby from Haley's arms. Haley was falling unconscious and Nathan was screaming her name. Once the doctors had gotten Nathan out of the room they prepared her for an emergency caesarean.

...-,-...…-,-...

Nathan was in the waiting room waiting to know what was happening. He didn't even know what happened, everything had happened so fast. They were happily welcoming their daughter and the next thing he knew, the love of his life was bleeding to death and being brought to a surgery room. He got up and headed to the nursery. A nurse came out and gave him his little girl. "Hey Lydia, daddy's here, everything is going to be fine, I promise" he told her as he stared at her.

...

**Okay so here it is! If I get enough reviews and if enough people like this story I will continue it, or else, this will stay a oneshot. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :D This is what I think might happen! This is not the longest chapter but it's because I intend to make it a full chapter story an if I d chapters will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo sorry! I know I said I was going to post this chapter last weekend, well I just didn't find the time to finish the chapter.**

Next update will probably be in two weeks because I'm going to Toronto with my school and I'm starting this huge project for a month. I'll try to write the third chapter down there but we'll see if I have time.

Alright peeps, this is chapter 2! I had so many reviews asking to continue this story so I intend to do so... I'm still not sure how many chapter this will be but we'll see were time takes us.  
Here you go another chapter! I want as many reviews as I had for chapter 1 on this chapter! :D maybe even more! :O and for those who are interested, how about you go check out my other story, Passion's torment? 

**I hope this long chapter was worth the wait.**

I forgot to say this last chapter: I OWN NOTHING!

Sorry for this long A/N here's what you've all been waiting for! 

...

Nathan was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come and tell him what was going on. It had been 3 hours that Lydia was born and 3 hours since Haley had been rushed into surgery.

"Dad where's mom? Where's Lydia?" Jamie asked his father. Quinn and Clay were walking not far behind Jamie.

Nathan looked up at his son and hugged him tightly letting the tears fall and finding comfort in him. "What's the matter dad?"

Nathan got his act together and sighed heavily. He looked at his son and took him to the nursery indicating to Clay and Quinn on his way to wait and he'd explain later.

"Where are we going? Are we going to see mom?"

Nathan just kept walking and sighed. They stopped in front of the nursery and a nurse came out with a sleeping baby wrapped in a pink baby blanket. "Jamie, I want you to meet your little sister Lydia Quinn Scott"

Jamie leaned and starred at the little bundle of joy. "I'm a big brother" he smiled and looked up at his father. "Can I hold her?"

Nathan nodded and handed him the sleeping baby. "Make sure to hold her head (Jamie nodded and put his arms out to hold his baby sister) you're going to be a great big brother to her."

Jamie was enjoying holding his sister when he remembered something. "Dad, where's mom?" Nathan took Lydia from Jamie's arms and told a nurse to bring her back. Nathan sight once more and brought Jamie to the nearest bench.

"James, during the birth, there were some complications and they had to bring her into surgery. That's all I know, the doctors won't tell me what's wrong." Tears were forming in the little boy's eyes before he softly asked "She's going to be okay dad isn't she?" Nathan hugged his son tightly and whispered "I hope so son"

They both found comfort in each other's arms until being brought back to reality by a soft coughing noise. Nathan looked up and saw a puffy eyed Quinn holding tightly onto Clay's hand.

"Nathan, the nurse wants to talk to you, but it doesn't look good" Nathan got up and followed them holding reassure his son's hand.

...

Brooke and Julian were waiting in a room when a soft baby cry's was heard. Brooke's eyes teared up and she leaned on Julian and whispered in his chest "Where parents"

Inside the room, Chloe was crying from not only the pain, but also from a mixture of joy and sadness. She watched the doctor hold a little baby and she heard him say "It's a girl!"

She smiled happily and asked to see him. When the baby was washed and wrapped in a little pink blanket, she was given to his biological mother. Chloe starred into the girl's bright green eyes and knew that this baby would have a great family. She kissed her head and whispered in her ear "I'm your mommy and I want you to know that I love you"

In the glass room, Brooke watched the biological mother of her baby interact with the bundle of joy. She looked at Julian and whispered "We have a little girl"

Julian smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the head and nodded in agreement. "We do have a little girl."

...

Nathan had asked Quinn to stay with Jamie while he went to talk to the doctor. He was currently in a private room waiting for the doctor to tell him her condition.

The doctor sighed as he looked at the file in his hands. "Your wife haemorrhaged because her uterus wasn't well contracted. We tried to massage it back to its normal form but we didn't work fast enough and your wife was already losing too much blood. We brought her into surgery and operated a caesarean. We lost her for a few minutes but we were able to bring her back. Because of her condition, her body slipped into a light coma. We're not sure how long it will take for her body to recover and awake from her coma, we just have to wait and see."

Nathan couldn't hold the tears back anymore; he let the tears run down his cheeks and asked "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and indicated him the private room Haley was in. He then left Nathan, who made his way to the waiting room his family was in.

When he walked in, he went to his family and explained to them Haley's condition. Jamie hadn't quite understood what her condition was but he understood that his mom had been in grave danger and the doctors had saved her.

Nathan and Jamie made their way to Haley's room leaving Quinn and Clay waiting to go see her.

...

Chloe had been transferred to her own room with her baby by her side. She was just starring at the little girl feeling bad for giving her up and not being able to be a mom to her.

"Hey sweetie, you know your one beautiful little girl" Chloe said as she picked the sleeping baby out of her bed and carefully held her close to her chest. When the little girl's body came in contact with her mother's, she started opening her eyes and stared into her mother's eyes.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until a knock on the door interrupted them. Chloe looked up and smiled at the Bakker's. Brooke walked to the baby and smiled happily asking if she could hold her. Chloe hesitated and nodded knowing they were now her parents.

Brooke took the baby as she started getting fussy. She rocked her until she fell asleep and smiled at Julian. After a while of just watching the baby, Brooke passed her to Julian, who held her carefully and turned to Chloe asking how she was feeling.

"I feel like I just gave birth" she answered leaving a soft chuckle.

"Ya, I just want to thank you so much" Brooke said as she whipped a tear of her cheek. Chloe watched them and sighed, how was she going to do this.

A while later, Brooke and Julian put the baby back and left Chloe so she could rest.

...

Brooke was walking down the hall when she passed in front of a room. She noticed a familiar figure and when she looked closely she noticed it was Nathan. She walked in and saw a sleeping Haley on the bed. She pated Nathan on the back and asked "What happened?"

Nathan looked up quickly and saw that it was Brooke behind him. He got up and brought her to the door. "There were some complications during the pregnancy and well she slipped into a coma"

Brooke looked at Nathan shocked and hugged him trying to reassure him. "Don't worry, she's one strong girl, she's going to be fine" she whispered in his ear. Nathan nodded and asked her "What are you doing here?"

Brooke smiled and answered "The girl Julian and I are adopting from gave birth, it's a girl, I'm a mom!" Nathan smiled happily at her and watched in terror as he heard a loud beeping noise coming from his wife's room. He and Brooke tried to get in the room but where stopped by doctors.

Instants later, Haley's doctor came out saying she slipped out for an instant but was brought back instantly. He told them she was stable but still in a critical situation. After explaining everything, he left them and Nathan went back in the room, while Brooke went to join her husband in the cafeteria.

...

Quinn and Clay were in the cafeteria with Jamie when they saw Julian walk in. They indicated him to join them and he agreed.

"What are you guys doing here" Julian asked

"Haley gave birth but not so well now you?" Quinn asked not letting tears fall.

"I'm a father, the adoptive mother gave birth" he replied.

Clay nodded and looked sadly at his girlfriend. Jamie looked up and saw his aunt walking into the cafeteria. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. Brooke smiled at her godson and bent down to his level.

"Hey, how you holding up?" she asked

"I'm fine but do you think mommy's going to be fine?" he asked

"Ya, don't worry she's going to wake up just like your aunt Quinn did last time" He nodded and took Brooke's hand leading her to the nursery.

When they got there, he pointed at a little baby girl in a pink blanket with a name tag _Scott_ and said "That's my sister"

Brooke smiled happily and looked down at Jamie. She ruffled his hair and said "I want to meet your cousin Jamie" She took his hand and led him to Chloe's room. She knocked lithely on the half way closed door and looked in. She saw Chloe sitting on the bed and walked in saying Hey half way in the room. Jamie looked closely and wondered who the girl was.

"Hey Chloe, I want you to meet Jamie, my godson and best friend's son. I just thought he would like to meet the baby"

Chloe looked up shyly and slightly with regret. "Hmm... I named her Jennessa, if you don't mind, I thought about it and I though it fit her perfectly"

Brooke smiled and whispered to herself, but loud enough so others could hear "Jennessa Hales Bakker"

Chloe sighed and said "Actually, about that, may I speak to you and Julian, there's something you should know"

...

**There it is chapter two! Hope you liked it. I thought It was quite long but that's for you to judge. I wasn't quite satisfied with the chapter but it wasn't horrible, I think. Tell me what you think and don't forget to review! If you have questions, just ask and as for this chapter, I did some research but if I'm wrong, don't bite just tell. Wow, this took 9 pages on word! Hahaha anyways until next time! **

**-Jenifer-**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright peeps! Here's chapter 3. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep it up, it encourages me to write! :D I want you to vote: Do you want Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer back in my stories? Vote yes or no! Most vote wins! :)

...-xox-...-xox-...-xox-...

Nathan was sitting on the chair next to his wife waiting for her to wake up. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

He sight and started "Haley baby, I know you can hear me. Lydia is beautiful. She has your nose and your mouth, and she has my eyes. Please I love you, please wake up so we can go home. Please baby, move your fingers if you can hear me"

He waited for her to move, but she never did. He sight and kissed her head and sat back on the chair, staring at the sealing.

A few instants later, the doctor came in and checked on Haley. When the check up was done, the doctor looked over at Nathan and said "Her vitals are good, she seems to be normal"

Nathan nodded and thanked the doctor before walking out to get Jamie.

...-xox-...-xox-...-xox-...

Brooke nodded to Chloe and told her she would be right back. She took Jamie's hand and led him to the cafeteria were his aunt was. She walked in and saw Quinn bawling her eyes out.

"Hey" she said as she sat next to Quinn.

Quinn looked up a whipped her tears. "Hey" she whispered. "She's going to be okay, I know it, Haley is one strong girl" Brooke told Quinn.

She nodded and leaned on Brooke. "It's just hard, you know, she's been through so much and now this. (She sights) How you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I think, I guess I just don't want to believe that this is reality." Quinn nodded and Brooke added "May you watch Jamie, there is something I have to do. (Quinn nods) and have you seen Julian?"

Quinn looked around and said "He's outside with Clay"

Brooke nodded, gave one last hug to Quinn and left.

Quinn got up herself and went to see Jamie. "How you holding up Jimmy-Jam?"

"I'm fine, I just miss mom" he said as he played with his bracelet.

A couple minutes later, Nathan walked in the cafeteria and went to get his son. "Want to see your mom?" he asked his son who nodded. He said bye to his aunt Quinn and left with his father.

...-xox-...-xox-...-xox-...

Brooke walked outside and joined Clay and Julian outside. "Hey hon, Chloe wants to talk to us. Apparently it's important"

"Hello to you to" Clay mocked

"Hey, didn't see you there. Life has just been so hectic that"

"I'm hurt, guess I'm not important to anyone"

They laughed and then the Bakker's made their way to Chloe's room while Clay went back in to join Quinn.

...-xox-...-xox-...-xox-...

"Hey mom, I miss you. I know it hasn't been that long but 13 hours without his mom is hard. I miss you being here for me. Lydia is really cute, and I know I'm going to protect her forever, even if you're not going to be here. I promise you I'll take good care of her while you're here. Dad really needs you. He misses you and so do I and I think Lydia wants to meet you too. Come back soon please" Jamie told his mom while holding her hand.

He opened his mom's hand a placed gold star in it and then closed it again. "It helped you the first time, I know it'll help you again this time"

Jamie got onto his mom's bed, kissed her cheek and got off joining his father just outside the room.

"I'm just going to say bye to your mom and we can go see Lydia" he told his son.

They made their way to the nursery and took little Lydia in their arms. When they finished staying with Lydia, they gave her back to the nurse and were about to leave when the nurse said "Lydia's been doing very well. She should be released tomorrow afternoon. You'll be able to take her home"

"Thank you" he said as he grabbed Jamie's hand and walked out of the hospital.

They got in the car and met Quinn and Clay outside. "You ready to go?" Clay asked his friend. Nathan nodded and all four made their way to Nathan and Haley's house.

...-xox-...-xox-...-xox-...

Brooke and Julian walked into Chloe's room hand in hand. When they did so, they saw Chloe holding Jenessa close to her.

"Hey" Said Brooke

Chloe looked up and smiled shyly at the Bakkers. "What is so important that you need to tell us?" Julian asked.

Chloe sighed and started "I'm just going to saying now. I decided not to put her in adoption. Technically, I'm keeping her"

Brooke gasped as the tears started forming in her eyes. "I... I... But... Why?"

Chloe looked guilty at them and continued "I just can't give her away. I think I've falling in love with her" Brooke nodded her head not wanting to hear what she was saying and walked out of the room. Julian followed her and Chloe started crying. She hasn't meant to hurt them, she just wasn't able to leave her daughter go.

...-xox-...-xox-...-xox-...

Brooke sat down on the nearest bench and started crying on Julian's shoulder.

A few minutes later she got up and walked down the hall to her best friend's room. At the door, she turned to Julian and said "I need to talk to her alone" he nodded understanding.

She walked in and saw her Haley lying helpless on the bed, she started crying even more.

"Hey sweetie, I really need you here right now. I can't believe your here right now. I need you, Jamie needs you and your daughter needs you. By the way, she's beautiful. I just can't believe everything that is happening now. You almost dying and being in a coma, Julian and I almost having a daughter and then losing her. It's just so much for one life, you know? Her name's Jenessa." she got up, took one last look at Haley and met Julian outside the room. Together they made their way back home.

...-xox-...-xox-...-xox-...

Here was chapter 3! Maybe not the longest but whatever. Don't forget to vote; do I bring back Lucas or Peyton? Vote YES or NO

?€N¥£€R...3


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating, I was really sick and now I'm having prep exams which equal lots of studying! I promise next update will be really soon! Sooner than this chapter. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Here is chapter 4. You can still vote if I bring Lucas and Peyton back!  
**

**I'm kind of going to use the same story line as the show is going right now but I will add my own twist in it. **

**IMPORTANT: Read note at the bottom**

...-xox-...

Brooke sat in the room that was supposed to be her daughters and played with a stuffed bear. "Brooke, everything is going to be fine" her husband reassured her.

"How can everything be okay? My best friend is lying in a hospital bed and my baby was just taken away from me." she yelled. Brooke threw the bear and made her way to the door but Julian held her by her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She let herself cry in his arms and eventually, she got a hold of herself and went to her room. Julian waited a little for Brooke to calm down and went in the room. He saw her fast asleep on the bed.

He took of her shoes and lifted her up and put her under the blankets, kissed her good night and went to join her also.

...

When Nathan got home, he put Jamie to sleep and went in his room while Quinn and Clay were in the guest room.

Jamie lay on his bed worried of losing his mother. He waited until he was sure his dad was in bed and went to join him.

"Dad, can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, come on buddy"

They both fell asleep with each other.

The next morning, they were both up and made their way to the hospital leaving Quinn and Clay to sleep in.

"Hey buddy, you know your mom is going to be fine okay?" Nathan told his son as they walked the familiar doors of the entrance. Jamie nodded but still wasn't sure.

They took the same path they always took and made their way to see Lydia. They each took a turn holding her and gave her back to the nurse, who was getting her ready to go home. Nathan and Jamie walked again, the same familiar path to Haley's room and when they walked in they noticed that the room was empty. Jamie looked up to his dad worried, and they hurried out of the room and walked to the nurse's office.

"I'm sorry, why is my wife's room empty?" Nathan asked impatiently to the nurse.

"May I have your wife's name please?"

"Haley James Scott" he replied. Jamie just looked up and waited for an answer.

The nurse typed the name with her precious time, while Nathan and Jamie were getting impatient. She clicked enter and looked up and she said bitterly, "Hmm... Miss Scott was switched room. She was switched in the ICU"

Nathan looked confused and asked "How come, she's in a coma she doesn't need to be in the ICU"

The nurse looked at Nathan annoyed and looked back at her computer and looked back up with results.

"Miss Scott isn't in a coma sir, she awoke during the night" Jamie smiled at his father and Nathan immediately asked for the room. They rushed to Haley's new room and when they walked in they saw her holding their daughter. Nathan smiled and kissed his wife's head while Jamie went to hug his mother.

"Mommy, you're up" Jamie stated happily

Haley nodded and kissed her husband. "Don't ever scare me like that, ever" Nathan sternly told her.

"I won't I promise" she replied as she looked in her daughter's piercing blue eyes. "Mommy's back baby"

Nathan smiled and said "We finally have our little family"

...

Quinn stirred and opened her eyes to see Clay staring at her.

"Good morning" he told her and kissed her head.

"Good morning" she smiled just as her phone started ringing. She rolled over and picked up her phone and looked at caller ID 'Nathan' she read. She picked it up immediately worried something happened to her sister. She sat up in bed and said "Is everything okay, she's not doing worst is she?"

"Don't worry, she's up" Nathan told her. Quinn got out of bed immediately and told Nathan she was on her way.

Clay looked at Quinn confused and she told him that Haley was up. They both quickly got dressed and headed to the hospital.

...

Brooke awoke in the tender embrace of her husband. She smiled and kissed him and left his tight embrace and went to the washroom. She came out instants later, when she heard her phone ringing. She smiled and went to pick up, without looking at caller ID.

"Hello" she said

"Hey, Brooke, it's Nathan"

"Is everything okay?" She asked worried.

"Yes, everything is just fine and I think Haley misses you" he stated. She looked confused into space and waited for him to continue.

"Haley awoke during the night"

She told him that she was on her way and hung up before going to wake up Julian.

She jumped on him as he grumbled.

"Wake up" she told him. He grumbled again and mumbled that he didn't want to wake up.

"Wake up" She told him again. She waited for a response until adding "If Haley can get up, so can you"

He shot up immediately and looked at Brooke.

"Haley's up?" he asked. Brooke nodded and they got dressed.

...

Brooke and Julian were walking in the hospital when they noticed Quinn and Clay doing the same. The greeted each other and made their way to Haley's new room. When they walked in, Brooke and Quinn ran to Haley and hugged her tight, glad to have her back. Clay and Julian just stood back with Nathan and hit his shoulder gladly, happy that his friend had his wife back. Jamie, who was holding Lydia on a chair, got up and went to join his family. He sat next to his mother and gave his baby sister to his aunt Brooke. Brooke sat at the edge of the bed while Quinn was holding her sister's arm tightly. They all clung to each other glad that everyone was finally safe and sound. Brooke held Lydia joyfully in her arms and looked up and Julian who just smiled encouraging her to be strong, knowing she had just gotten a baby taken away from her.

They all stayed quiet for a while just enjoying each other's presents until a nurse interrupted them saying Haley needed a check up. Everyone walked out, except for Nathan, while Quinn held Lydia close to her.

Inside the room, the nurse was taking Haley's blood pressure when Haley asked "When will I be out?"

The nurse looked up from the machine and smiled. "You should be able to go home soon. We just want to make sure everything is alright for now."

Haley let a long dramatic sigh and fell back on her pillow. She turned her attention on her husband and held his hand tightly. She lifted it from where it was on the side of her bed and kissed it gently letting her soft lips brush against his palm. She brought it back down and closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Nathan kissed her head and walked out of the room, letting her have her rest.

He joined everyone else in the waiting room informing them that he was going to take Jamie and Lydia home for a little to feed them while Haley took a nap.

...

**This chapter was originally longer but baahhh! I know it's not that long but I promise next chapter will be longer! :D **

**NOTE: Check my profile for ULR on to where to go for spoilers, sneak peeks and others on my stories. Also Follow me on twitter; Angellmaya64. **

**Either PM, tweet, post or review to tell me what you will like to see from this story. I will let you send me a key word as to what you want from this story and I will integrate it in the next few chapters! **

**Until next time, which I promise it won't be as long as it took to do this chapter. I'm already writing next chapter! :D Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and for those reading but not reviewing! **

**-Jenifer... **


	5. Chapter 5

*A day after last chapter*

Haley was awoken by a sudden beeping from the room next to her. She sat up and sighed. She couldn't wait too get out of the hospital, she hated hospitals. She heard a knock on the door and smiled when she saw Brooke.

"Hey" she said.

"How you feeling?" Broole asked as she sat on the chair next to Haley's bed.

"I'm feeling much better than I did yesterday". Brooke laughed.

"I was talking with you nurse and she said you were going to be realised today.

"Finally" she smiled. Brooke played with her weeding ring and looked up at Haley, who noticed something was wrong with her best friend.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're okay" she lied. Well, it wasn't totally a lie, she was glad he was okay but she also missed her baby girl.

Haley knew there was something more to it but decoded to do as if it was nothing and decided to wait for Brooke to come to her. Tey sat in silence for a while until they heard little footsteps outside the room. Jamie came in and jumped on his mother's hospital bed and kissed her good morning. Haley laughes and takled her son with kisses.

Brooke watched them interact and shed a tear but whipped it away before anyone could notice. She excuses herself an left the room.

Nathan then came in holding a sleeping Lydia watching Brooke pass by but didn't bother asking. He walked in his wife's private room and smiled when he saw her and their son. It amazed him how she was always so natural with Jamie. He was glad that Jamie had good parents.

He lifted Lydia from her pouch and gently placed her in her mothers arms.

"How was her second night home?" she asked as she kissed her daughters button nose.

"She woke me up quite a few times last night, but I think she just misses her mommy" Nathan said as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Well, baby girl, mommy's coming home today"

"Really?" Jamie asked, Haley nodded.

Jamie's smile became even widder. Haley lifted little Lydi bob from her arms and placed her on er older brother's arms. She opened her eyes and smiled at her brother lifting her little hand to her brothers face. The older boy's piercing blue eyes were looking straight into the baby girl's soft and gentle blue eyes. He lifted her jut a little and kissed her head.

Nathan and Haley shared a glance as they watched their kids interact. They watched Them in aww when Lydia sneazed and Jamie laughed. He tickled her little belly making her move her feet and arms in the air.

A nurse came in excusing herself for interupting their family moment. She took Haley's vitals and said that he was all set too go home. She told them they had to go get some papers from the reception and then Haley could be discharged.

Nathan went to get the papers as Haley got dressed. Jamie just sat on the chair playing with his sister.

...-xox-...

Brooke walked away quickly and saw Julian sitting on a chair.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Nothing, it's just hard to see Haley and Nathan interact with their kids and know that that could of been us" Brooke whipped away her tear and continued.

"But at the same time, i'm glad that Haley's okay and that she's happy"

Julian looked at Brooke and took her in his arms an he held her tight.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay, we'll have our baby, don't you worry"

...

Nathan held in his left arm the baby chair with a sleeping Lydia in it and held in his right arm an exausted Haley. Jamie walked in front of his parents. Once they reached the car, Jamie opened the door for his dad to place Lydia and then opened the door to his mom's seat. He waited to cross with his dad and he took his seat next to Lydia.

The car ride home was silent. Haley stared out her window and watched the scene go. She smiled at a pair of teenagers walking together hand in hand looking happy.

Nathan saw his wife smile and asked what for. She simply nodded and whispered "Nothing, i'm just happy"

He smiled back and interwhiled his fingers with hers.

They reached the house not long after. Haley was about to take the seat out but Nathan held her back and gave her a warning look. She laughed and grabbed Jamie's hand. They walked in as a family finally reunited.

...

**This chapter is really short but next one is longer I promise. To unlock chapter six I need at least 5 reviews! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Follow me on twitter: JJStanatic**

**Hi, ya I know It's been really long. I'll admit it now, I have completely lost interest in this story and truthfully, when I reread it, I think it's actually quite funny. So let's just say, this is the last chapter. Like an epilogue! :P Sorry for those who really liked this story, there's just no point in me finishing a story I don't like. But you all need closure so here's the Epilogue! :D**

Epilogue

_**10 years later**_

Haley and Nathan were living a happy life with their two children; Jamie, 17 and Lydia, 10. Brooke and Julian were blessed with twins, Jude and Davis, 9. Quinn and Clay had gotten married and had a little girl, Sara, 5 but had moved to Europe due to some problems. Lucas and Peyton had come back into town with their daughter Sawyer, 14.

It was a normal day for Tree Hill residents. Haley and Nathan rushed preparing their children's lunches. "Lyds you almost done?" Nathan yelled up the stairs.

"Almost" They heard the little girl yell back. Jamie came down the stairs holding his bag over his shoulder. He stole a pancake from the plate, rolled it up and started to eat it. He kissed his mom and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked her son. "I'm going to school with Madison." He smirked the famous Scott smirk and Haley smiled at her son. "Okay, have a good day" Jamie and Madison had started going out after the whole 'Boys have couties' thing.

Lydia came running down the stairs not long after, all dressed and ready to go to school. She kissed her dad and made her way to the door, Haley following her not far behind. "Have a good day" Nathan told his wife placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. She smiled and turned around getting in her car. She waved her hand and backed away from the parking lot. They made their way to Tree Hill grade school where she dropped Lydia off and then she made her way to Tree Hill high. She was a literature teacher while Nathan was assistant coach for the Ravens. Lucas had become the coach after coming back. Peyton had reopened Red Bedroom Records and Brooke was still working for Clothes Over Bros. Julian was still a famous movie producer but wasn't doing as many movies as he used to, too spend some time with his family.

When she got to school, it was already half packed. She was glad she didn't have first period, but she had some work to catch up on. She went to her classroom and started correcting her class's last assignments. Halfway through, she heard a knock on the door and smiled when she saw her husband. He came in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey, watcha doing here? I thought you weren't coming today?" She asked. "Lucas called me, said he couldn't make it today and asked if I could replace him."

"Lucas is missing a day?"

"Ya, he said something about Sawyer being sick and Peyton being at the label all night." Haley frowned. "Peyton's been at the label all night?" She repeated. Nathan nodded and moved back when he saw Haley reach for her purse. She pulled out her phone and speed dialled number 5 and waited as the phone rang. It went to voicemail and Haley put it down.

"Can you do me a favour?" She asked Nathan. He shrugged and she kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Please, You do something for me I'll do something for you." He smiled and brought his lips to her but she moved. She grabbed her purse and smiled at him. "Thanks babe, your awesome." He frowned confused at what had just happened and yelled after her.

"What do I make them do?" She turned around and shrugged. "Improvise." She turned to her left exiting the classroom and left the school. Nathan looked around and sat down chuckling to himself. "What have I gotten myself into" he mumbled to himself.

When the first bell rang, a couple students came into the classroom and asked him what he was doing here. He shrugged and said he didn't even know himself.

As the last bell rang, the last students made their way into class and all asked again, what he was doing here, and why it wasn't Mrs. J-Scott teaching them.

"Hum, Mrs. J-Scott had somewhere to go at the last minute and I guess I incautiously volunteered." He laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"So, What we gonna do Coach Scott?" One of the students in the back asked, Kyle from the basketball team.

"I have no idea, hum, do you have ideas?" The students all turned to look at each other and another kid sitting in the back said "You could always let us have a free period and leave?"

"Haha, nice try but no. Hum, what does Mrs. J-Scott usually make you do?" He asked the class. A little girl in the front row raised her hand and said "Well, usually on Wednesday's she makes us write a paper on something we like."

"Alright then, I guess you should all do that." The class groaned except for the students that like the work they got.

"How about we make a deal, you all write a paper at least one page long, no skipping lines. I'll juge if it's enough and then you can leave." Some students nodded their heads and others just groaned again.

"That sounds fair." Exclaimed Kyle. The class turned to him and he shrugged.

"Alright then, the sooner you start, the sooner you can leave." To that, everyone took out a paper and started to write. Nathan smiled proud at what he accomplished.

Half an hour later, just 2 students had gone out of class, while the other ones continued to write their papers. Everyone turned their attention to the door as it burst open and they heard "Tutor girl".

Brooke walked into the classroom, taken back by seeing the students working and Nathan sitting at Haley's desk.

"That's Brooke Davis." One of the girls exclaimed. Brooke turned to then and smiled.

"Yes I am" She pushed her hair back and adjusted her dress always smiling at the students.

"Brooke, just tell me what you're doing here." Nathan said. "Eeesh, you sound like Haley." Nathan sent her a glare and she raised her hands.

"Okay okay, stop with those eyes, I was here to see Haley, where's she anyways?" Nathan stopped and told her that Haley had run off to the label. Brooke smiled and made her way out mumbling "geez, he's starting to sound like Haley, it's scary."

12345678908765323456345234567

After leaving the school, Haley had drove straight to the label and found Peyton sitting at her desk going through files. Her head was resting on her hand and she flipped from page to page stopping once in a while. She took some of the cd's and put them to the side with the file.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Haley asked walking towards the desk. Peyton looked up and smiled at Haley.

"Hi." She mumbled. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know? What time is it?" She continued mumbling.

"Peyton, we're Wednesday." She shot up from her chair and got up.

"OMG, I've been here for more than 24 hours, I've got to go home." She ran out before Haley could answer. She shrugged and sat down where Peyton sat and flipped through does same files.

She stopped at one file that caught her attention. "Jade Mace" She read out loud. She unstuck the CD and places it in the computer. She pressed play and was amazed by what she heard.

_Hi, my name is Jade Mace, I'm 16 and I do covers. You can check my youtube channel JMacegirl (__**just made that up**__). For this video, I'll be signing Set Fire To The Rain by adele. _

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]__  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]__  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

_[Chorus:]__  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!

Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn _  
_

_Thanks for watching! (: _

Haley stared not believing what she just saw. "Wow, this girl has lots of talent." She picked her file up and put it in her purse and took the CD out, putting it in her purse too.

She left the label and made her way home. Haley had just left, when Brooke walked into the label, just to see it was empty.

"Oh, come on Haley, I don't want to run after you." She looked at her watch and smiled when she saw it was almost time for her to pick Lydia up from school. She ran out the label in a hurry, saying a quick bye to Chase and Mia. Walking out, she quickly said hi to Alex that had just come in. She shrugged and made her way to the label, avoiding Mia.

14567512345678384645

Haley got home, kidless and smiled when she heard her husband come in. "Hey baby, how was your day with my students?"

Nathan smiled, kissed her and said "Fun actually." Haley smiled and kissed him again. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Where's Lyds?" Haley sat down pulling Nate with her.

"Jamie said he and Madison would pick her up" Nathan smiled and kissed her. "How much time do you think they'll take to come home?"

Just as he finished his sentence, the front door opened and in came running an overactive Lydia. Haley pushed Nathan off of her and mumbled "Not long" Nathan pouted and got up.

Brooke drove around the school trying to find a parking but couldn't find one. She ended up parking two corners down and walking up the school. She sat on the bench and waited to spot either Lydia or Haley. When the school was nearly empty, Brooke saw Jamie and Madison drive away with Lydia in the back of the car she got up and screamed "Wait, Jamieeeeeeeeeee" She stomped her foot in frustration when they just drove away. She walked back towards her car frustrated. Her shoe got stuck in a crack and she fell as her heal broke.

"Hughhhh!" She yelled. She took her shoes off and walked barefoot to her car.

"I'm tired of running after you Hales!" She told to no one in particular.

"Mommy?" She turned around and turned red when she saw her two boys standing in front of her.

"Boy's what are you doing here?"

The twins looked at each other and then back at their mom.

"Is everything alright?" They asked at the same time. "Nah, its fine. Come on" She put her hand on both their backs and frowned.

They all got in the car and drove towards their house. "Mommy, did you forget us again?"

"Pssst... No I didn't"

"Then why where you walking away?" asked Jude, amused by his mother's frustrating mood.

"ya moma, why?"

"it's just. Ahh, never mind."

The James-Scott family and Madison sat around the table eating their dessert when a knock on the door interrupted them. They didn't have to answer and Lucas came in with Sawyer and Peyton.

"Hey guys, sorry we weren't expecting you" Nathan said.

"Nah, it's fine, we kinda of just showed up."

"Mommy, can I go play with Sawyer?" Lydia asked. Haley chuckled and nodded. The two girls made their way to Lyds room and weren't seen again for the rest of the night. Madison had gone by a few times to see what the girls were doing and stayed a few times.

Later in the night, Brooke, Julian and the twins had come. The twins had gone to play in Jamie's room with Jamie coming and leaving.

"Haleyyyyyyyy!" Brooke whined. "I've been chasing after you all day. There's something really important I have to tell you." She continued as all the adults sat around the table.

"Well, what is it Brooke?" Haley asked waiting.

"I... I don't remember. I was too busy searching for you and. I forgot." She blushed and everyone started laughing.

"That's Brooke Davis for ya" exclaimed Lucas and they all put their drinks up. That's how Tree Hill Stayed for generations and generations everyone living happily ever after!

**The end! **

**Hopee you all like this chapter, I had lots of fun writing it! (:**

**Please Read and Review! (:**


End file.
